Discussion entre pères
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Inspiré d'une "discussion" entre Toyama et Hattori dans l'épisode 263 au sujet de Kazuha et Heiji. Toyama a quelque chose à annoncer à son meilleur ami et pour la première fois, il doit être sérieux. Je vous laisse le soin de découvrir cet OS !


**Titre : Discussion entre pères**

 **Genre : Famille/Romance**

 **Rating : Tout public. (K)**

 **Personnages : Tous**

 **Résumé : Inspiré d'une "discussion" entre Toyama et Hattori dans l'épisode 263 au sujet de Kazuha et Heiji. Toyama a quelque chose à annoncer à son meilleur ami et pour la première fois, il doit être sérieux. Je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir cet OS !**

 **Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

 **Spoiler : Aucun**

 **Note : Tout le monde se souvient de l'épisode 263 ? Bien qu'étant une plaisanterie du père de Kazuha avant d'aborder la véritable conversation, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce passage où Toyama parle de la relation entre Heiji et Kazuha comme s'il voulait les marier. Bref, je me suis un peu inspirée de ce moment pour l'OS qui va suivre. On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Discussion entre pères**

* * *

Un vent frais, mais bienvenu soufflait doucement dans le jardin rendant sa promenade très agréable. Encore en tenue de Kendo, Heizo Hattori profitait de ce moment de repos pour se vider l'esprit. Il avait bien conscience qu'à rester ainsi trempé de sueur par ses exercices, il allait attraper mal. Cependant, cela lui faisait un grand bien. Il venait de finir une enquête assez complexe et il savait que dès le lendemain matin, on lui soumettrait un nouveau problème. Le nez en l'air, il gardait son expression neutre habituel, mais n'était plus sur ses gardes. C'est ce qui provoqua la surprise visible sur son visage lorsqu'il constata la présence de son subalterne et meilleur ami.

"Toyama ?

\- Salut Hattori ! Eh bien, tu en fais une tête, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ? lança le père de Kazuha en s'avançant mains dans les poches.

\- C'est grave ?"

Oui, en tant normal, Toyama l'appelait avant de débarquer à l'improviste, mais là, il tenait précisément à lui parler en face à face.

"Non, enfin je suppose que non", répondit-il sans sortir une habituelle plaisanterie.

De plus, il avait dit ça en regardant le sublime cerisier en fleur en dessous duquel ils s'étaient arrêtés. L'homme soupira sous les yeux ébahis d'Hattori. Il avait presque l'air abattu.

"On marche ?"

Il approuva et côte à côte, Heizo continua sa promenade devenue particulièrement angoissante. En effet, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami d'agir ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, il l'arrêta posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

"Bon ! Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe !" s'emporta Heizo en réplique parfaite de son fils.

Toyama lui sourit légèrement.

"Ce n'est pas si grave, on a déjà abordé ce sujet plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, mais... jamais au sérieux. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il faudrait le faire avant...

\- Avant quoi ?! Tes paroles sont incompréhensibles, Toyama", lui souligna Hattori, un peu plus calme.

Pour toute réponse, son ami se retourna vers le cerisier.

"Nous sommes très occupés par nos propres affaires en ce moment et je pense que nous n'avons pas vu ce qui se passait autour.

\- Et que se passe-t-il autour ?" questionna Hattori interloqué.

Ils étaient tous deux de grands inspecteurs, très observateurs et très respectés. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas avoir remarqué ce qui bouleversait autant Toyama ?

"Alors, tu vas me le dire ?"

Il avait posé cette question d'un ton tranquille, mais priait intérieurement pour qu'il lui réponde enfin. Toyama se tourna vers lui, déterminé et Hattori sut qu'il allait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

"Je suis rentré chez moi vers 18h comme tu le sais, chose qui ne nous était pas arrivée depuis un moment. Entre les enquêtes, les nuits blanches, je suis rarement à la maison dans la journée et encore moins aussi tôt. Kazuha n'était pas là, non, à la place, il y avait Heiji."

Cette révélation inquiéta grandement le père du jeune homme. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Cependant, il se retint, souhaitant à tout prix que son ami lui raconte la suite de son récit.

"Il était en train de cuisiner, rit-il en regardant le visage d'Heizo adopter une expression d'étonnement.

\- Cuisiner ? répéta celui-ci, ayant peur de ne pas avoir bien compris.

\- Oui, de la cuisine japonaise et pas n'importe quoi, des plats élaborés. Les préférés de Kazuha pour tout te dire."

C'est à cet instant que Heizo crut qu'il allait mourir étouffer. Il toussa un bon moment avant de retrouver son souffle. Son fils ? Cuisiner ? Pour Kazuha ? Il parlait bien de ses deux têtes de mules incapables de rester une heure ensemble sans se disputer ?! Bien sûr il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ils étaient tellement habitués à leur dispute qu'ils en avaient oublié ce point.

"J'ai eu la même réaction que toi, dévoila Toyama. Ton fils a d'ailleurs été très aimable. Il m'a assis à la table de la cuisine pendant que je digérais ces informations et m'a servi un verre d'eau. Il a continué sa cuisine l'air de rien, visiblement en retard dans son programme. Ensuite, je l'ai vu dresser la table de la salle à manger avec goût. Il a même rajouté une rose rouge dessus...

\- Viens en au fait ! s'écria Hattori qui malgré tous les indices qu'il possédait n'arrivait pas à conclure quoi que ce soit.

\- Le meilleur, c'est quand cinq minutes avant 19 heures, Heiji est monté se changer. Il est revenu dans un costume très élégant et il s'est assis en face de moi avec un air grave. Exactement comme toi en arrivant sur les lieux d'un crime. Il m'a dit qu'il venait d'acheter une maison, je crois que tu m'en avais vaguement parlé. Il m'a expliqué la façon dont il voyait son avenir. Il m'a aussi demandé de l'excuser pour m'avoir laissé ainsi là tout seul pendant qu'il terminait de préparer le repas. Il a ri en disant qu'il ne pensait pas me voir vu que nous étions sur une affaire compliquée. Puis, il s'est tu et a repris son visage sérieux et... il..."

Toyama aussi s'était tu. Lui n'avait rien vu, rien du tout. Était-ce le cas de son ami ? Était-il aveugle comme lui ?

Depuis la fin du lycée, Heiji avait ouvert son agence de détective dans sa toute nouvelle maison. Il n'avait donc pas continué ses études, mais sa renommée lui avait amplement suffi. Kazuha en revanche était entrée à l'université pour des études littéraires, choix que son père, pris dans son travail, avait à peine discuter avec elle. Il ne savait pas lui qu'Heiji et elle en avaient longtemps parlé. Ils avaient également conversé au sujet du travail d'Heiji. Si le métier de détective correspondait à Heiji de façon sûr et certain, Kazuha avait voulu discuter de l'aspect plus technique de cette profession. Elle avait également été présente pour l'achat de la maison.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il constatait amèrement que sa maison, celle des Toyama, était plus vide ces temps-ci. Il trouvait toujours à manger quand il rentrait, l'habitation était entretenue, mais Kazuha ne venait plus le voir comme avant. Moins d'un an auparavant, lorsqu'il arrivait au beau milieu de la nuit, sa fille se levait pour l'embrasser, lui réchauffer un plat. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que ce n'était plus le cas, étant trop fatigué pour raisonner convenablement, mais avec le recul, il réalisa que Kazuha ne devait simplement pas être là. Non, il n'avait vraiment rien vu.

Il porta une main à son front et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il se couvrait lentement d'étoiles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres.

"Tu savais toi, hein, murmura-t-il en tentant de se convaincre. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Heizo ?"

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et sourit devant son air perdu. Heizo aimait profondément son fils et l'avait toujours soutenu, même si ces derniers temps, il est vrai, ils n'avaient que peu de moments ensemble.

"Non, il ne savait pas", affirma une voix on ne peut plus féminine.

Shizuka Hattori avançait vers eux tranquillement. Magnifique dans son kimono, elle leur sourit et se tourna vers l'entrée de la propriété. En effet, un bruit de moto se fit entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, Heiji courrait dans leur direction. Il souriait, non toute sa personne respirait la félicité et la joie de vivre. Il arriva près d'eux en criant.

"Elle a dit oui ! Oui !"

Sans prévenir, il prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années.

"Merci", murmura-t-il.

Shizuka rit en se laissant porter.

"Il... Heiji t'a demandé la main de Kazuha, bégaya Heizo qui ne pouvait plus occulter la réalité.

\- Eh non, il m'a seulement dit qu'il souhaitait la demander en mariage. Ton fils reste un impertinent", sourit Toyama donc les yeux brillaient étrangement.

Plus loin, Kazuha les rejoignait, heureuse sans aucun doute. Elle parut un peu surprise de voir son père ici et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"C'est de ma faute, lui expliqua Heiji qui avait remarqué le questionnement de sa fiancée. Ton père est rentré tôt aujourd'hui et j'ai du lui dévoiler mes projets. Il est certainement venu en parler avec mon père pendant que nous dinions.

\- Ça a du être un choc pour eux, déclara Shizuka, expliquant ainsi leur attitude.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Kazuha.

\- Vos pères ne se sont absolument pas rendu compte de votre relation, loin de là.

\- Quoi ? Mais papa, tu ne t'es pas posé de questions quand je t'ai dis que je restais dormir chez Heiji au téléphone il y a quelques mois ?"

Kazuha soupira.

"Je savais bien que tu ne m'écoutais pas.

\- Comment ça, tu es restée dormir chez Heiji ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?! Nous revenions de Tokyo après une affaire assez importante et pour ne pas fatiguer Heiji, je lui ai dit que je resterai avec lui et qu'il n'avait donc pas à me raccompagner chez lui. Je t'ai appelé pourtant !"

Toyama se souvint alors vaguement d'un appel de sa fille, au beau milieu d'une affaire. Il avait du l'écouter d'une oreille distraite tout en réfléchissant à l'enquête.

"À partir de là, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'en reparler avec toi", déclara Kazuha avec un air vexé.

Heiji posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui eut l'air de la calmer. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard tendre qu'il lui renvoya.

"En tout cas, ceci est du passé. À présent, Kazuha et moi sommes fiancés et je compte bien passer le reste de ma vie avec elle."

Il avait dit ça en se tournant vers son père et celui de Kazuha.

\- Et si je redeviens un père attentif, tu acceptes de rester ma petite fille rien qu'à moi, tenta Toyama avec un air soudain désespéré.

\- Papa, ne t'en fais pas. Je le vis très bien et je profite de chaque moment où nous sommes pleinement ensemble. Je serai toujours ta petite fille. Seulement, Heiji ne parviendra jamais à s'en sortir si je ne suis pas là. Toi je sais que ça devrait aller."

Elle le taquinait bien évidemment et attendait l'habituelle répliqua de son détective. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Non, il la regardait avec amour, un sourire aux lèvres et s'en prévenir se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

"Idiote", souffla-t-il tout contre elle.

Elle rougit et répondit à son étreinte. Le voir aussi sérieux avec elle la déstabilisait toujours énormément. Brusquement, il lui prit la main et s'enfuit en courant. Ils sortaient du jardin lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris de leur pères. Kazuha éclata de rire, prenant pleinement conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer et alors qu'Heiji lui tendait son casque, elle s'appuya sur lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Je trouve cet OS trop mignon ! Oui je me lance des fleurs et je n'ai aucun recul puisque je viens tout juste de l'écrire. Vous avez deviné les intentions d'Heiji ? Je sais qu'ils peuvent sembler un peu hors caractère, mais disons qu'ils ont bien grandi et bien muri. Oui je sais que leur pères ne sont absolument pas comme ça. Pour l'instant ils en plaisantent, mais je suis sûre qu'un jour ils vont se faire rattraper par les événements.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous !**


End file.
